


The Rope Argument

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wartime... running from a completed mission, Heero twists his ankle going up a cliff and has to be convinced to accept Duo's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rope Argument

Drable: The Rope Argument 

By Max

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing. 

 

 

“Damn it, Heero. Just let me help you,” Duo said, leaning over the edge of the cliff, looking down at where Heero lay on the narrow ledge. “It’s not like you know, like it means anything. You helped me like twenty times on the way up the cliff an’did’cha hear me bitch even a little? I was happy about it, yeah?”

Heero leaned his head back, blue eyes staring up at Duo tea colored face pale from pain and shock. “I do not require your assistance. I will never require the assistance of someone like you.” 

“Da’so?” Duo said, tilting his head to the side. “Makin’ me mad ain’t gonna make me leave yah.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Idiot. I don’t think I can walk,” Heero said, teeth chattering.

“OH come on,” Duo half teased, “You can set your own broken leg and go on with it.”

“That’s a long bone. This is a joint,” Heero said sorrowfully.

“Oh, It probably ain’t that bad,” Duo said, peering over the edge of the cliff, smiling down at those blue eyes, “And we’re gonna be short’a food. If you let me pull you up, I can at least use you as a food source.” 

“Do you promise,” Heero said, face slightly pale, stoic, lips thin. 

“Oh yeah,” Duo said, wild and reckless, grinning crookedly, all tooth and no adult reasoning yet. “I promise.” 

Heero took good hold of Duo’s rope and helped with his uninjured leg. 

Later that night, in the best shelter they could find, Duo snuggled close, for warmth. Flushed pink lips whispered against Heero’s also flushed ear, “See? Protein is really good for me. You’re down with that, right?”

“Yes,” Heero said in short curt, Japanese.


End file.
